


Tender

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pssst, if you're taking prompts maybe you could write a little Cainstiel with tender, sweet kissing? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



Cain is patient, carefully stripping Castiel of his layers until he’s down to pants and an undershirt. It’s only then that he gently pushes the angel back onto the pillows, stretching out over him so that Castiel is pinned by his weight. Calloused fingers tease over stubbled cheek and chapped lip, causing the angel to suck in a quiet gasp as blue eyes go wide. 

“You are truly a beautiful creation,” Cain murmurs. “Perhaps it’s no wonder our Father favors you so.” 

Castiel would ask, tries to, but warm lips cover his before he can make a sound. It’s all too easy to  be drawn into the gentle press of Cain’s mouth, to sink below the tenderness, and revel in the affection that is so often absent from his life. Cain’s body is impossibly warm beneath Castiel’s touch, the vitality of him so tangible that the angel can hardly believe it. 

With a gentle tug, he coaxes the loose shirt over Cain’s head, moaning softly when he gets soft skin beneath his palms and seeking fingers. It’s hard to let go long enough for Cain to do the same to him, but then they’re pressed chest to chest, mouth to mouth and Castiel thinks that he could live in this moment forever. 

Their rhythm stays slow and easy, soft and sweet, and Castiel can hardly complain when Cain shifts off of him to lay alongside. They turn to face each other, edging close in a tangle of limbs and cool sheets. Kisses fade into mere brushes of mouth until they’re merely breathing against each others’ lips, eyes closed in an imitation of the sleep that neither of them really need. 


End file.
